Perangai Buruk
by Uzumaki Arisa
Summary: Percakapan antara Naruto dan Sasuke setelah bercinta. Check this out! Yaoi, M for Adult Theme, Special Fic for My 2nd Anniversary with Arya Angevin :)


Lima belas menit berlalu setelah Sasuke keluar dari kamar mandi. Aroma khas sabun menguar memenuhi ruangan. Berjalan tanpa handuk yang bertengger dipinggangnya, mendekati Naruto yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

Mereka sama-sama telanjang bulat.

"_Let's fuck, dobe."_

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Shounen-ai, Typo (saya harap tidak ada). Don't Like Don't Read! **

**.**

**Perangai Buruk**

**By: Uzumaki Arisa**

**Special Fict for My 2nd Anniversary With Arya Angevin **

**.**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

Jarum jam menunjukkan angka dua. Bunyinya terdengar keras di ruangan yang sunyi itu. Bau _sex _masih tertinggal, berbaur di udara. Di sela-sela suara gerak jarum jam yang mendominasi, samar-samar suara nafas yang terengah-engah saling menggema. Hawa panas, gerah, segera diredam oleh _air conditioner _yang beberapa detik lalu baru dihidupkan.

"_So hot...," _keluh Naruto.

Di samping ranjang mereka, bertebaran barang-barang tak lazim. _Love gel _yang isinya hampir habis—padahal Naruto baru saja membelinya tadi siang, _condom_ berlendir sisa pakai—baik Naruto maupun Sasuke tidak (belum) membuangnya di kotak sampah dan _condom_ itu tergeletak di lantai begitu saja setelah mengenyahkannya dari kejantanan mereka masing-masing, _sex toys _yang tak kira-kira banyaknya, buku-buku dan majalah-majalah _erotic_. Selain itu, di antara barang-barang tersebut, terdapat juga barang-barang yang kelewat aneh.

Properti khas _S&M_, yang jumlahnya bahkan lebih banyak dari s_ex toy. _Jika kalian dapat melihat langsung sekarang, lantai ruangan tersebut bahkan tidak dapat tempat sama sekali untuk kaki berpijak saking banyaknya benda-benda aneh dan tak lazim itu.

"Naruto, tisu,"

"Tidak punya,"

"Apa? Tidak punya?"

"Ya,"

"Geez..."

"Lagipula buat apa? Kan tadi pakai _condom_,"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Ia bangkit dari ranjang, berdiri dan meraih segelas air putih untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Menegaknya seraya berdiri di dinding dekat jendela, mengintip langit malam dari sudut matanya. Sasuke masih telanjang, sepertinya ia masih belum berniat untuk mengenakan pakaian. Sama seperti Naruto yang sekarang tengah berbaring berbantalkan lengan di ranjang.

Ucapan seperti _does it feel good? _atau _your body is all right? _yang kebanyakan diucapkan sesama pasangan setelah bercinta _s_ama sekali tidak keluar dari mulut mereka masing-masing. Mereka bukanlah orang yang suka bermanis-manis. Jikalau mereka tidak suka, mereka tidak akan bercinta. Kenyataan kalau mereka sudah bercinta berkali-kali sudah menunjukkan semuanya. Tidak perlu berbasa-basi.

"Lain kali, aku harus dengan cara yang bagaimana?"

"Menurutmu?"

Naruto tahu benar kalau Sasuke sudah mulai bosan dengan cara yang _itu-itu_ saja. Dia perlu metode baru, sama dengan dirinya yang perlu suasana baru. Seraya mengambil pematik api untuk menyalakan rokok setelah sebelumnya bangkit dari pembaringannya, sebuah pemikiran baru muncul di kepalanya. Naruto tersenyum.

"Kali lain, kalau dengan putung rokok yang terbakar bagaimana?"

Tersedak. Sejenak kelereng _onyx _itu membelalak, sama sekali tidak terbayang oleh Sasuke jika Naruto mengajukan ide itu. Namun, sebuah seringaian menyusul. Tidak ada salahnya juga mencobanya. Bisa saja setelah mencobanya ia akan mendapat sensani yang lebih hebat dari yang sudah-sudah. Bisa-bisa ketagihan mungkin?

"Ide bagus."

Bibir Naruto menyunggingkan senyum lagi di sela-sela batang rokok yang terselip di antaranya. Asap halus dari ujung batang rokok yang terbakar pelan namun pasti mengudara. Ia tidak tahu pasti dan sudah berapa kali ia melakukan _sex_ dengan Sasuke. Sepuluh kali? Lima puluh kali? Seratus kali? Atau bahkan beratus-ratus kali? Heh, itu tidak penting. Mereka melakukannya hampir setiap hari. Di _love hotel, _toilet, gang sempit yang gelap, dimana pun tidak menjadi masalah. Haah... Bercinta dengan Sasuke benar-benar nikmat.

"Benar-benar ide yang bagus." Sasuke mengulang jawabannya lagi. "Ya 'kan?"

"Dasar _macoshist,"_

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. Tangannya menggoyang-goyangkan badan gelas yang masih ada sisa air putih secara memutar, menimpulkan cekungan pusaran air. Matanya menatap nyalang Naruto, memperhatikan segala bagian dari tubuh telanjang itu yang luput dari cela dan cacat. Tubuh yang jauh berebeda dari dirinya. Buliran keringat turun perlahan menyusuri belahan dada bidang Naruto. Hm, sepertinya Naruto masih gerah walaupun _air conditioner_-nya sudah dinyalakan.

"Lalu—kau sendiri menyebut dirimu apa, hm? Tuan s_adist_?"

Naruto melengos. Ya, ya. Ia memang seorang _sadist. _ Ia memang suka melukai Sasuke saat bercinta karena ia memang seorang s_adist. _Dan, hei! Sasuke juga menikmatinya! Kala ia menampar wajah Sasuke, memukulnya, membuat memar dan lebam sekujur tubuhnya, karena Sasuke yang memintanya, karena Sasuke adalah seorang m_acoshist! _Lagipula Naruto tidak bakal menolak keinginan Sasuke, ia bahkan dengan senang hati melakukannya.

Karena Naruto orang s_adist_!

Melihat ekspresi kesakitan Sasuke membuatnya makin bergairah. Apalagi ketika sedang melakukan penetrasi secara paksa. Sama dengan Sasuke yang kejantanannya tidak bisa menegang apabila ia tidak merasakan sakit.

_Both of them is so lewd!_

"Terus, mau kau arahkan kemana rokoknya?"

"Di tempat manapun yang kau mau."

Kembali Sasuke meminum sisa air putihnya, kemudian meletakkan gelasnya di tempatnya semula. Ia baru sadar kalau dinding tempatnya tadi bersandar kini terdapat bercak merah. Ia raba punggungnya, melihat bercak merah yang serupa menempel di tangannya. Ah, benar ternyata. Itu darahnya.

Naruto yang melihatnya langsung membuka laci meja kecil di sampingnya. Meraih kotak kecil berisi obat-obatan dan menyuruh Sasuke duduk. Perlahan Naruto balut luka sabetan _pecut _setelah sebelumnya dibubuhi oleh obat merah. Memang tidak berdarah banyak, tapi tetap harus dibalut.

Kulit Sasuke yang aslinya putih pucat dan bagus itu telah disinggahi oleh bekas luka yang banyak. Sebagian sudah terasamar setelah Sasuke mengoleskannya dengan krim_ strect-mark_ walaupun dampaknya tidak seratus persen.

"Kenapa?"

"Geli."

Usapan telapak tangan Naruto yang mendarat di pinggungnya yang telah diperban membuatnya tidak nyaman. Ia sudah menyuruh Naruto berhenti tetapi tidak dihiraukan. Sasuke tidak tahu kalau Naruto sedang mengagumi hasil 'karyanya.' Tanpa sadar membuat Naruto menyeringai.

"_Ah, bekas luka yang ku buat," _desah Naruto dalam hati.

Naruto, dengan sifat terdalamnya yang hanya dilihat oleh Sasuke seorang, berserta tangan tan yang selalu haus akan perbuatan-perbuatan gila, meninggalkan bekas luka di tubuh pucat itu. Di area punggung dan dada agak ke bawah, Naruto sering menorehkannya di sana, selebihnya di lengan atas dan paha. Leher juga tak luput dari perhatiannya. Acapakali Naruto menggigitnya, meninggalkan bekas yang lama sekali hilangnya sampai kebiruan, sampai berdarah. Di punggung ini, kemarin ia menggoreskan sayatan pisau, melintang. Bekasnya masih terlihat samar di antara perban yang melilit punggung ini.

"Matikan _AC-_nya," perintah Sasuke.

Naruto menurut, dengan sigap tangan tan itu meraih _remote control_-nya, mematikannya. Agaknya Sasuke kedinginan (wajar saja karena dia—masih—tidak berpakaian), sudah tidak merasa gerah lagi. Berbeda dengan Sasuke, Naruto tahan dingin.

Sasuke kembali berbaring di sebelah Naruto yang duduk bersandar di punggung ranjang. Baru sadar ia kalau darah di punggungnya juga meninggalkan bekas di seprei, hanya saja baik dirinya maupun Naruto tidak menyadarinya, mungkin karena bekasnya tertutupi oleh selimut setelah ia bangkit tadi untuk mengambil air minum. Jujur saja, punggungnya amat perih. Biar, memang ini yang diinginkannya.

"Besok aku ke Taipei,"

Sasuke tidak bergeming,

"_Business Trip—,"_

Naruto kembali menyulut rokoknya yang sudah habis. Bunyi pematik api berulang terdengar. Setelah terbakar, ia menghisapnya dalam-dalam sampai-sampai pipinya menyekung. Kemudian menghembuskan asap putih yang keluar secara berebutan di kedua lubang hidungnya serta mulutnya. Bau tembakau yang terbakar lagi-lagi mengudara.

"—dan _omiai."_

Perkataaan Naruto berhasil meruntuhkannya. Ia pandang Naruto, ekspresi tenangnya seraya menikmati rokok—apa dia bilang?! Ke _omiai? _Sasuke tertawa. Awalnya lirih, namun lama-lama mengeras, sampai terpingkal-pingkal. Bahunya bergetar saking kerasnya ia tertawa. Aduh, ini benar-benar membuatnya geli. Cukup, perutnya sakit.

"Ya ampun, kau benar-benar datang ke acara itu?"

"Tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Selanjutnya?"

"Menikah."

Tawa Sasuke terdengar lagi. Lama-lama Naruto dongkol juga. "Tertawalah sepuasmu," umpatnya.

Naruto anak orang kaya, pemilik industri kimia yang terkenal seantero negara dan tersohor di luar negeri. Di luar, Naruto terkenal akan perangainya yang _energic_, ramah, dan supel. Mereka—orang tua Naruto, kerabat, teman-temannya, _partner_ kerja—sama sekali tidak mengetahui sosok mengerikan yang tersembunyi dibalik sifat menyenangkannya itu.

Naruto memang pandai bermuka dua. Sekali lagi, hanya Sasuke saja yang mengetahui sifat asli Naruto.

Oleh karena beban harapan orang tuanya untuk menjadi pewaris tunggal sah industri kimia yang sudah melanglangbuana tersebut, mau tidak mau Naruto harus mengambil kuliah di jurusan tersebut. Mengantongi gelar sarjana tertinggi, bekerja menggantikan posisi ayahnya yang sudah mulai tua dan sakit-sakitan, dan terakhir, menikah dengan wanita sederajat untuk mendapatkan anak yang nantinya mewarisi garis hidup sepertinya, memimpin industri itu.

Untuk itu lah ibunya menyuruh dirinya untuk pergi ke _Taipei _besok untuk mengikuti _omiai _yang mana bakal istri untuknya berasal dari keluarga terpandang dan kaya raya selain dari kepentingan bisnis yang sudah menjadi makanannya sehari-hari. Yang hanya terpikir dari ayah ibunya adalah bagaimana caranya agar Naruto bisa menikah dengan wanita konglomerat untuk menunjang berdirinya industri tersebut.

Naruto sangat benci dengan orang tuanya yang hanya memikirkan eksistensi industri itu. Sama sekali tidak mempertimbangkan perasaannya ketika mengambil keputusan hidup yang seharusnya Naruto tentukan sendiri.

Sasuke bangkit lagi dari ranjangnya, membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Bangkit hanya untuk kembali berbaring setelah berhasil menyalakan _AC_-nya, kali ini tanpa menyuruh Naruto. Heran Naruto dengannya, beberapa menit lalu minta dimatikan sekarang dihidupkan lagi.

"Gerah lagi 'kan?"

"_Shuddup!"_

Naruto memutar bola matanya. Ia tahu _mood _Sasuke jelek sekarang. Naruto menebak pasti karena istrinya di rumah.

"Kenapa lagi?"

Ya, Sasuke memang sudah beristri. Istrinya hamil tiga bulan sekarang. Hidupnya berlatar belakang sama seperti Naruto, hanya saja bisnis yang sekarang dipegang bukan industri kimia seperti Naruto. Sasuke sekarang telah menjadi bos di perusahaan tekstil kurang kebih enam tahun, tiga tahun lebih awal dari Naruto.

Harusnya, yang menanggung semua ini adalah Itachi. Semuanya berputar seratus depalan puluh derajat sejak kakaknya itu kabur dari rumah dengan kekasihnya karena hubungan mereka tidak direstui orang tuanya karena status si wanita yang hanya menjadi pelayan di restoran kecil. Bisa-bisanya Itachi pergi begitu saja dan meninggalkannya sendiri dengan tanggung jawab yang semestinya bukan menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Sasuke menaruh dendam kesumat pada Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa," jawab Sasuke.

"Memikirkan istri tercintamu yang sedang menunggu kepulanganmu, eh?"

"Aku tidak peduli dengannya,"

"Hm?"

"Aku menelantarkannya."

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke Sasuke. Menatapnya dengan pandangan ambigu. "Begitukah?"

"Ya,"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku tidak mencintainya."

"Heh!" Naruto mengerti sekali akan perangai Sasuke. Selama ia tidak menginginkan itu, maka ia tidak akan mempedulikannya barang sedetik pun. Membiarkannya. Atau kalau dia sudah membencinya, dia akan membuangnya begitu saja. Baginya, apapun yang tidak penting lebih baik enyah dari hadapannya.

Termasuk istrinya, wanita yang tidak Sasuke inginkan yang telah hadir di kehidupannya. Kalau bukan karena keinginan orang tuanya untuk mengharapkan cucu darinya, Sasuke tidak akan mau menggauli wanita itu.

Untuk ketiga kalinya, senyuman itu muncul. Ya, sama seperti Sasuke. Kalau bukan karena orang tuanya yang menginginkan darah dagingnya, Naruto tidak akan mau, tidak bersedia untuk menikah dengan wanita yang sudah dikandidatkan orang tuanya di _omiai _besok.

"Kau mengejekku dengan senyum bodohmu itu? Kalau begitu aku pergi,"

"Hei-hei," Naruto menahan Sasuke yang hendak bangkit dari ranjang. "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

Akhirnya Sasuke kembali berbaring. Naruto menutupi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sasuke yang sedari tadi terbuka dengan selimut.

"Berapa kali kau melakukannya dengan istrimu?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jawab saja,"

Sasuke menangkap raut tidak suka di wajah Naruto. Terlihat jelas rahangnya mengatup erat, terlebih kelereng _sapphire_-nya, memancarkan semua emosi yang bergejolak di dadanya.

"Hanya sekali."

"Dan langsung bisa membuat dia hamil?"

"Ya,"

"Hebat sekali kau,"

Sasuke menghembuskan nafas jengkel. "Maaf saja, itu tidak membuatku bangga sedikit pun."

Beberapa menit berlalu dengan kesunyian. Rokok Naruto sudah habis. Naruto baru saja akan mengambil sebatang lagi ketika menyadari Sasuke memperhatikannya dengan intens, membuatnya risih.

"Berhentilah memandangku seperti itu,"

"Berikan rokoknya padaku."

Mengabaikan pernyataan Naruto, Sasuke menyalakan pematik apinya, setelah menerima sebatang rokok dari Naruto yang tadi hendak Naruto hisap. Beberapa detik berlalu ketika Sasuke berhasil membakar ujung batang rokok tersebut. Sama dengan Naruto, Sasuke menghisapnya dalam-dalam, memejamkan matanya saat menghembuskan kepulan asap yang keluar dari indra penciumannya.

"Apa yang nanti akan kau lakukan saat aku berada di Taipei?"

"Gampang, mencari penggantimu untuk diajak bersenang-senang."

Tiba-tiba Naruto menyerangnya. Menindihnya. Membuat Sasuke tidak bisa bergerak secara otomatis. Belum habis keterkejutannya, Naruto mencekiknya. Batang rokok yang belum lama Sasuke nikmati sudah raib, berpindah tangan ke Naruto. Hanya dengan tangan kirinya, Naruto bisa mencekik Sasuke dengan kuat. Meronta, namun hasilnya nihil. Sasuke merasakan sakit di sekujur lehernya, tenggorokannya seperti ditekan, susah nafas. Sakit.

"Akh—ngh, kuh!" Tangan pucat itu menggenggam tangan Naruto yang mencekiknya tak kalah kuat.

"Lihat Sasuke," Naruto menyeringai, "_turn on, _huh?"

Ia nikmati desah kesakitan Sasuke. Setiap perubahan mimik yang terjadi. Air liur yang mengintip keluar, lidah yang menjulur, pupil yang menaik. _It's great!_

"Jangan sekali-sekali kau melakukannya, atau ku bunuh kau!"

Naruto lepaskan cekikannya dari leher Sasuke. Sasuke terbatuk-batuk, terengah-engah, menatap Naruto dengan pandangan puasnya. Dengan pandangan _setan_-nya."Kau harus datang secepatnya setiap kali aku butuh!"

Naruto terkekeh.

"Mau mencobanya?" Naruto mengacungkan batang rokok yang masih menyala, yang beberapa lalu singgah di bibir Sasuke.

"Yeah,"

Ujung batang rokok tersebut, dengan warna merah menyala, yang membara, menyentuh permukaan dada Sasuke. Panas! SAKIT!

Mereka sama-sama menyeringai. Mereka sama-sama menginginkan lebih. Mereka sama-sama gila!

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**END**

\(^.^\) (/^.^)/

**A/N: **betapa bahagianya saya ketika membaca manga berjudul Shiikugakari Rika - Tetsu x Rika by Motoni Modoru, _the best manga I ever read! Please read that manga and you'll understand why I make this fic _:) Selain itu aku juga memburu manga-manga lain buatan Motoni Modoru. Sesuai harapan saya, manga-manga buatan Motoni Modoru bagus-bagus XD

Happy 2nd Anniversary, Arya Angevin :D Tidak terasa sudah dua tahun berlalu kita telah mengarungi bahtera rumah maya #plak _And, hope you enjoy this gift_ :) _For another readers, please leave your_ _comment _:)

_Don't forget to send me message after read the Motoni Modoru's manga, especially _Shiikugakari Rika - Tetsu x Rika XD


End file.
